Interrogation
by hopingforabetterheart
Summary: In which Bro is questioning Dirk about his little man crush and as Dirk is explaining said man crush he realizes that he actually does like the kid in that way. T for ight JohnDave
1. Chapter 1

Red eyes glinted behind mirrored shades. Hovering over the smaller boy, he allowed no escape, a smirk plastered on his features. The smaller aforementioned male, who sat on the couch, was truly a sigh to see. A dark blush covered his cheeks and a light sweat covered his body. He was nervous and overheating. Due to extensive squirming, his shades were tilted. A familiar puppet in hand, he clung to the cloth desperately. Pink lips parted, a groan expelled "B-Brooooo..." Of course, to the older, seeing his brother like this was...

... fucking hilarious.

"Go away, Bro. Seriously." Dirk Strider whined. In response, his brother laughed. "You wish. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me about him." he chuckled, arms crossing. "There's nothing to tell. He's just a kid from school. Lay off, man." Again, neither Strider backed down. "What's he look like? What grade is he in? What's he into? Dirk, if he were just another kid from school, this wouldn't be a big deal. I know. I've been there. When I was younger. Bro sighed, collapsing on the couch beside Dirk. "Tell me about him. Is he hot?" Dirk's blush flared. "BRO!" Chuckling, Bro raised his hands in surrender. "Just curious." Dirk sat in contemplation for a second, then speaking. "Tell me about him. Your little boy toy, huh?!" Bro shook his head slowly. "This is about you, not me. Now... Tell me about this Jake English."


	2. Chapter 2

Oops accidentally added JohnDave sadstuck at the end. OoPs.

* * *

A sigh was heard and Dirk hugged Cal tighter. "FINE! Well- His name is Jake English... Where the fuck do I even start? He's British, but his accent sounds more like a speech impediment. Not saying it doesn't make me melt, but whatever. He's hella tanned. Like. Not dark-skinned. He just spends a lot of time outside. He's a little shorter than me, but skinnier so he seems sorta small. Don't underestimate him, though. He can pick up Jane and Lalonde at the same time. He's a fuckin' idiot. He has these khaki shorts. He wears them all the fucking time. Even in winter. But you never hear him complain of being cold. And... Well, shit. He looks damn fine in them. What's funny is to take his glasses from him. Lalonde does it. He's totally blind without him. Oh hell, his eyes, though! They're... Just, wow! I swear there's a whole fucking forest in there, Bro! Wouldn't surprise me. That's where you'd find him. He likes to adventure, and thinks of himself as some movie hero. He loves movies. And not even a certain genre, but science fiction is what he talks about the most. He's got a weird kink for girls with blue skin. Like Mystique from X-men. Oh, and Neytiri! Dude. Bro. You should hear him ramble about that James Cameron Avatar movie. He loves it. Unironically. He knows the language. I'm thinking about learning it... Ironically, of course. He's.. A hopeful kid. Despite a bit of a temper, he's always seeing the best in shit. He thinks he's a badass. He wears a shirt with a skull on it like every two days, interchanged with movie tees and other things with skulls. He... Tends to get in fights, though. Claims its for the 'fisticuffs' or whatever the fuck. I have History with him and he's a total fucking geek. Name any firearm or war weapon and he can give you the specifics. Not like most of its understandable. He speaks like its the 20's. Sometimes I think he's making passes at me, or Janey even. But I really don't know for sure because I just don't understand. He has a pet spider. Its pretty cool, I guess. But its not in a cage. He's set up his old Spidergirl comics and trained his spider not to move off them..."

He stopped here, looking over at his bro. "Hey, uh, Bro?" he pushed up his glasses, to make sure his eyes were unseen. "Mhm?" Bro smiled down at him, with a soft chuckle. "... S-Should I tell him I like him? I mean. Janey's really, really, really in love with him. And Roxy likes him, too. But of course, she backs off because of Jane. I don't know... We used to joke around, since he's my best friend and all. He always said he'd totally 'carry a torch for me'. I looked it up and it meant to have a crush. But. I'm not a girl. And he definitely seems interested in girls. Bro...? What do I do?" He dropped his head into his hands.

Bro slapped a hand down on Dirk's shoulder, replying in a comforting tone. "Well. The guy I was talking about? Heh. He swore up and down he wasn't a homosexual. But I was determined. We had a great relationship, you know. Just... Go for it." Dirk looked up, a new burning fire in his eyes. "Hey, you're right, Bro! I'll be back later, I got some planning to do!" he said, trying to hold back his smile, walking off.

As for Bro, he pulled out his phone. "I wonder if he still uses this old thing..." Tapping away, Bro smiled faintly at his phone, reading the screen.

~ turntechGodhead (TG) began pestering ectoBiologist (EB) ~

TG: Yo.

TG: It's been a while.

TG: I was wondering if you still used this.

TG: I miss you.

TG: I mean, sometimes.

EB: Dave?

EB: I'm sorry, dave.

EB: I can't talk to you.

EB: Not anymore.

EB: It's not the same and i've put that all behind me.

TG: Wait, what do you mean?

EB: I can't, dave. I'm sorry.

~ ectoBiologist (EB) blocked turntechGodhead (TG) ~

TG: Guess I deserved that.


End file.
